Reflections
by Wind Kitty
Summary: Toguro and Genkai were lovers in the past. Fifty years later, they see eachother again at the Ankouku Budoukai...what were their thoughts when they saw eachother?
1. Toguro

A/N: Repost of my first attempt at this. Thank you, Asian Princess 61, for telling me how to fix my problems with formatting and for reviewing. And thank you Helteage for reviewing. For those of you who haven't read this, this is what I think was going through Toguro's and Genkai's heads when they saw eachother for the 1st time in the dark tournament. Enjoy!  
  
_____________________________________________________________________  
  
I saw you standing in the tournament ring-I couldn't believe it. You looked so old, standing there, opposite of that pretty boy, Shishiwakamaru or whatever his name was. Your hair had turned to this dull, graying shade of pink, and your eyes were dimmer, less lively than they had been during our time together. Even so, your eyes still held that fire of devotion to your task that drew me to you to begin with. He called you a liar. The rest of the crowd soon followed pursuit. "Kill them! Cheaters!" they chanted with a mad hatred. You must forgive them, they are young, most of them, and do not know who you really are. They review the tape-I tell them that you are you, only older. The comittee rules in your team's favor for once. No thanks to fair ruling-it was their fear of me alone.   
  
All hell has broke loose-the crowd seems to think Miss Koto is sympathizing. I stroll up and gently take the mic from her hand. She looks at me, but does not object. I tell the crowd that your team didn't cheat. I tell them that you are you, that standing before them is a great woman. The crowd falls silent, then hushed whispering breaks out and they gape at you. I know you're finally getting some of the respect you deserve. You turn, and your eyes meet mine. You seem surprised. I can't help but give you a smile as I turn and leave you to fight your match in peace.  
  
I know I'm going to have to fight you again. I may even have to kill you. No matter what happens, Genkai, in my heart, I will always love you. 


	2. Genkai

How long has it been since I've last fought? Twenty years? Thirty? I can't even count. When you're as old as I am, you tend to loose track of time. I step into the ring, feeling even older than I did before the tournament. Most of my energy is gone-I didn't realize how old I am up until now. It dawns on me that I am going to die soon. I suppose it is best to go out with honor and dignity. Though that was nearly stolen from me. The young man I was fighting slashed my mask off. A riot broke out. "They're liars! Kill the whole team!" was the chant that went up. The announcer declared that the comittee was reviewing the tapes. We waited with bated breath, afraid of the verdict.  
  
The verdict came in clear. If we thought the crowd was rioting before, they had reached levels never seen before-Ankouku Budokai or not. They screamed things at the one kitsune-announcer, throwing things at her like it was her fault. That was when I heard the voice-rich, deep, almost musical to my ears. It sounded so much like the man I used to love that my heart stopped momentarily. No, please. Spare a dying old woman the pain of memories. I turn around. There you are. I don't believe it. Yet, it can't be denied. It's you, looking no older than thirty. You haven't aged at all since I've seen you last-of course you wouldn't have. You gave up your humanity. As you speak, and tell all these people what a wonderful woman you think I am, I stare wordlessly at you. You finish up talking, and the crowd seems to go suddenly speechless. Then they start whispering in hushed voices. You look straight at me, and lift your sunglasses a little, so I can see the flicker of beautiful blue of your eyes. Your gaze bears into mine, imprinting on my soul. You smile, ever so slightly, and without anotherword, you walk away.   
  
I don't know why you're here, Toguro, but I am happy I will get to face you once more. Yet underneath my happiness, I feel pain. You see, I still love you...  
  
A/N: Who else thinks I did a better job with Toguro than I did with Genkai? *Raises her own hand* 


End file.
